


just those chemicals

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, One Night Stands, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, maybe????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: There was a certain pull this man had; on the atmosphere around them- mainly on Law himself. Every space Doflamingo walked on withered under his power, and Law was quickly becoming a part of that same area.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	just those chemicals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyroci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyroci/gifts).



> This is Heavily inspired by [tinyroci's](https://twitter.com/tinyroci/status/1354158850543386626) work. I intended to make it come out like some passionate sex, but what's better than a one night stand fucking your brains out. 
> 
> And also, this is my 70th fanfic and just???? I'm so proud, even though most of it is fucking Smut, but Still. That's an accomplishment. I have been thoroughly enjoying writing for you all, and I don't see myself stopping any soon. But enough of the sentimentality!!! This is also like my 20-something Doflaw fic and I fucking Loved writing this baby, so I hope y'all enjoy <3 and sorry for any typos!

Law makes it a priority to not have one-night stands. There’s nothing wrong with them, per se, he just tends not make it a habit, no matter how few and far between they come. 

The pretty blonde he met at a bar quickly changed Law’s mind on that train of thought. 

Law wouldn’t ever say he was easy, but the way Doflamingo was whispering in his ear made him writhe in his stool. _Fuck_ , he could practically feel his cock dripping in his briefs. Doflamingo all but beckoned him out of the bar with a sweet curl of his lips, a promise in the fingers that were wrapped around his upper arm. 

There was a certain pull this man had; on the atmosphere around them- mainly on Law himself. Every space Doflamingo walked on withered under his power, and Law was quickly becoming a part of that same area. Surroundings were nonexistent, nothing at all present, it was just him and what Doflamingo was doing to him in this time and space. 

Doflamingo, without any hint of surprise to Law, is more than exceptional in bed. Law will be the first to admit that it's been a while since he’s gotten laid, but even still he’s had some damn good sex- that means nothing in the eyes of such a man though. Doflamingo started with fingering Law sweetly, coaxing Law open with kisses to his clavicle, rutting their erections together while he did so. 

Don’t get Law started on Doflamingo’s cock. 

After what felt like fucking forever, Doflamingo punching four fingers in and out of him at a brutal pace, leaving Law trembling and crying all over his bed, Doflamingo finally decided to fuck Law. _Decided_ is the correct word, because Doflamingo looked like he was having too much fun bringing Law to the edge over and over again without actually giving him reprieve. 

It’s a bit too sadistic, let alone for a one-night stand. Law is well acquainted on the rules of fucking someone only once, and with the tactics Doflamingo’s taken to using, it’s clear he’s intending to make Law keep coming back for more. By the time Doflamingo pressed that beautiful- _gorgeously_ long and thick cock inside of him, he had gone mute. 

A forearm is under his head now, the other under his back, Doflamingo’s quite literally holding Law in the palm of his hands. The strength he possesses could get Law off, fingers smooth and strong holding him in his cusp. Lips and teeth suck marks down the column of his throat, over his shoulder, bringing out all of these desperate sounds Law didn’t even know he could make. 

Law didn’t know it was possible to get such pleasure. Sex before was simply just sex, but with Doflamingo it’s like he’s walking on air, tasting euphoria. Doflamingo’s grinding long and deep inside of him and Law can’t help but hiccup on moans, toes curling, nails dragging along Doflamingo’s strong back. 

“That’s it pretty,” Doflamingo groans, holding Law tighter, knees drawing up, “mark me up baby.” 

Law’s eyes snap closed, his next breath coming out in a low mewl, the heels of his feet dig into Doflamingo’s back. Who the hell even fucks like this during one-night stands? Doflamingo makes it as if he’s trying to have them melt into each other, become one. Law feels so absolutely consumed, thoughts sweltering around Doflamingo- _Doflamingo_. 

“ _Harder_.” 

Doflamingo’s smile paints Law’s chest, driving in faster, shaft dragging deliciously along his walls. Law spasms between them, unable to move because of the hold Doflamingo has on him. The only thing Law can do is thrash his head side to side, allow himself to get marked up, to be fucked. 

Doflamingo is taking all control and Law hates to admit that he loves feeling useless, likes that he doesn’t have to do anything except keep himself warm and tight, loosening his walls every time Doflamingo slams inside him. 

The pace grows frantic. Doflamingo finally pulls away from leaving his mark all over Law’s skin, and he won’t ever get over those eyes. Blue and brown- _the reason for the glasses_ , Doflamingo explained when he took them off. Law wasn’t expecting an explanation, but he appreciated it. 

Law gets absorbed in those irises, his own eyes lidded, eyelashes dewy with tears, knows that his expression is one of deep adoration. Law’s never been fucked this good, so he plans on not hiding how much he loves it. If Doflamingo plans on ruining him like this, then Law will do so with his reactions. 

“You’re so damn pretty,” Doflamingo pants, forehead knocking against Law’s. 

It’s a bit too intimate, both of them with locked eyes, sharing harsh gasps. Law doesn’t even think to glance away, just holds onto Doflamingo tighter, relishing in how big his hand is, practically cradling his entire head. Doflamingo’s fingers are digging bruising marks along his waist, knees slipped under Law’s ass and he moans brokenly when he’s tugged up. 

Doflamingo sits back on his feet, bouncing Law languidly on his dick and his head rolls, sobbing at the slow pace. Holy _shit_ does this man know how to fuck. Doflamingo’s hips snap every time he tugs him down, Law’s hands scrambling to his shoulders, biting his lip to swallow down his whimper. 

“Don’t do that pretty,” Doflamingo scolds, pressing his lips to Law’s adams apple, “let me hear those sounds.” 

Law’s bound to come undone if Doflamingo calls him pretty one more time. His cock is trapped between them, getting just as much friction as Doflamingo’s, but it’ll take much more than that to get him to orgasm. Law lets his whine slip free, solely because Doflamingo’s so goddamn amazing, and his reaction is immediate. 

Doflamingo sinks balls deep inside of Law and his eyes widen, mouth dropping open on a cry because of the man sucking his adams apple. Law is in love; this must be what love feels like. Doflamingo’s girth stretches Law in ways he’s never experienced, thick and pulsating, and his walls cling to him. Hell, Law’s arms are clinging to Doflamingo, moaning enthusiastically at him spreading more hickies on his throat. 

“So good,” Law slurs, mind numbing pleasure. 

Sparks shoot up and down Law’s spine, trembling the slightest bit. No matter how much he was stretched or how expertly Doflamingo has been fucking him, his cock is fucking huge, and Law’s not used to this type of intrusion at all. Has any man ever compared to him before? Law could scoff at that question. Doflamingo is in a league all on his own. 

Law wonders where a man this size has been hiding, why he’s just now come across him. Fuck it should be illegal being this damn hot and this damn good at everything. 

“It’s too much,” Law whimpers when Doflamingo makes no sign of movement, working on sucking a mark along Law’s pulsing point before the touch is gone. 

Doflamingo’s hands sweep down the length of Law’s spine, fingertips pressing _just right_ into his sacrum, caressing his ass. Each touch sends Law into a frenzy, head lolling down to see Doflamingo already watching him intently. 

“Move.” Law pleads, and Doflamingo’s smile is wicked. 

“Let me feel you baby.” 

Law’s going to keel over, this is it. It’s it for him. 

Law’s forehead falls to Doflamingo’s shoulder, breathing raggedly against his sweaty skin, leaking an obscene amount of precum the more this man touches him. Doflamingo sweeps his hands passed Law’s ass, featherlight strokes to his thighs, moaning softly at the caress to the back of his knees. Law didn’t even fucking know that was an erogenous spot. 

“You’re so tiny.” Doflamingo comments, not out of breath at all. 

Law hates him, hopes he never sees him again because that’ll be it, Law will grovel on hands and knees for Doflamingo to make him _his_. 

“So sensitive.” 

As if to signify that, Doflamingo brushes barely there fingers across the top of Law’s feet and toes, sending a shockwave of arousal all over his body. Law gasps against Doflamingo’s skin, walls spasming around his cock. Law, as desperate as he is, attempts to raise on shaky knees but Doflamingo tuts, pressing in the dips of his hips to keep him in place. 

“ _Mingo_.” Law doesn’t fucking _beg_ , has never fucking begged, but here is on the edge, _again_ , and suddenly every single plea he can think of to get Doflamingo to fuck him crosses his mind. 

Law’s trembling uncontrollably in Doflamingo’s arms, fingers twitching behind his back, itching to curl into something so he just chooses the blonde’s shoulder blades. Doflamingo doesn’t so much as flinch when Law sinks his nails into his skin, all he does is rub his thumbs over Law’s hipbones, fingers thrumming close to the base of Law’s spine. 

Law has never felt so terribly small. His legs are aching, and Doflamingo could fling him in any which direction if he felt like it. Why the _fucking hell_ is he not moving. To spite the man, Law nips harshly at his clavicle, biting hard enough that it should have garnered a hiss of pain, but Doflamingo groans in ecstasy. Fucking sick man. 

“Harder,” Doflamingo orders softly. 

Law must be just as sick because his cock twitches between them. He unlatches his teeth and laps around the mark, loving how Doflamingo squeezes him, dragging him closer when he does bite again. That wonderful cock of his brushes right over Law’s prostate, and he’s already so sensitive, so turned on from what Doflamingo has been doing to him, the action shoots straight down to his own erection. 

Law’s somewhat shocked to find he’s so close to orgasming, not that it should surprise him with what Doflamingo’s been doing to him. What is marveling is that Law’s about to cum untouched, as much as he’s tried before, he’s never been able to do it. The angle was never quite right, neither was the partner or his toy. 

Doflamingo’s effortless with it, and Law tries to tell himself that it’s just because he’s older and much more experienced. Law also tries to tell himself that shouldn’t be impressive, just because Doflamingo has an amazing cock doesn’t mean he should walk away from here and _accidentally_ leave his phone number on the way out. 

“Let me see you baby.” Doflamingo threads a hand through Law’s hair and tugs, jerking roughly, _finally_ showing him what else those muscles can do. 

Doflamingo’s arm curls around his back when he starts grinding again, both of them flush against each other. Law’s acutely aware of every brush of Doflamingo’s thigh hairs, his balls slapping in an intoxicating rhythm. Doflamingo yanks Law closer, sliding their lips together to lick at his bottom one. 

“Say my name Law.” 

Too fucking intimate. Law’s huff is breathless, eyelashes fluttering because of Doflamingo pressing right on his prostate. 

“Say it.” 

Law claws at Doflamingo’s back, moaning against his lips. 

“Shut,” a gasp spurred on by his entire length sinking in deep, “shut _up_ , just fuck me.” 

A dark expression crosses Doflamingo’s features, and maybe Law should take that into account, but it’s feeling much too good. His cock is rubbing on Doflamingo’s sculpted abs, balls pulling taunt, the blonde caging his body so that he can wreck him properly. 

Law just about loses it when Doflamingo’s hand shifts, fingers tracing around his abused rim. His moan is dirty as hell, slumping in Doflamingo’s hold, the vulgar sound dragging into something lewd. Doflamingo spreads two fingers on either side of his hole, Law’s muscle sensitive, feeling _exactly_ the way his cock is thrusting into him. 

“Wrap your legs around me,” Doflamingo grunts, pulling Law’s hair. 

It takes a lot, Law feeling weak because of all the sensations, but when he does as he’s told he gets rewarded with both of Doflamingo’s hands on his ass, the bigger man raising to his knees. Doflamingo spreads Law’s cheeks apart, stuffing him full, hips angled _perfectly_. God _damn_ it’s perfect. 

A line of drool leaks out of Law’s mouth, eyes rolling, not even thinking straight. The only thing on his mind is Doflamingo’s cock, how easily he’s hefting him, using him any which way he pleases. Law hiccups on a sob when his sweet spot is brushed over, walls pulsating, another harsh caress and Law spasms, fingers latching in Doflamingo’s hair. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Law cries, eyes stuck in the back of his head, “ _goddamn_ Doflamingo.” 

“Louder.” 

Doflamingo’s nails curl in plush muscle, dragging Law at a maddening pace and his mind blanks. Law’s thighs clamp around Doflamingo’s waist, not even recognizing his own voice, his sounds of pleasure shrill. Law is completely out of it, boneless in Doflamingo’s arms. 

“ _Mingo_ ,” Law whines, “like that baby, _fuck_.” 

“That’s it,” Doflamingo urges, palm cracking over one of Law’s ass cheeks, “say it again baby.” 

Law fucking _loves_ that. His skin is tingling because of the harsh slap, Law’s entire body up in the clouds. 

“Again, Doflamingo again.” Law pleads, sniffling pathetically. 

Law doesn’t even want to know what he looks like. He’s flushing up to his ears, down his chest, nose dripping and eyes teary, can feel spit drying along his skin. He feels a mess, but so good, so good. 

“How naughty,” Doflamingo teases, giving Law what he wants. 

Tingles spread everywhere in Law’s body because of Doflamingo slapping the other cheek, fingers curling in the burn afterwards. Law goes a little cross eyed, falling slack, his orgasm ripping through him at a maddening speed. Doflamingo neither slows down nor keeps a steady pace, if anything he fucks into Law faster, literally fucking the cum out his cock. 

Law can sense his release seeping between them, painting their chest and abs, and when it feels like he’s come enough for a lifetime, he falls completely slack. Law trembles with aftershocks, seizing up every time Doflamingo drives in deep. 

“You’re a pretty sight when you orgasm.” 

Law hates that he’s not even out of breath, what the fuck. This man must be a demon. 

Doflamingo tentatively raises Law up slowly, letting him feel every sweet inch of his cock emptying out of his hole, depositing him on the bed. Law sinks into the mattress without much thought, limbs sprawled, skin too hot, sticking to the sheets below him. Every now and then he convulses, tremors still wracking through him. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you.” Doflamingo huffs. 

Law groans in agony at his legs being thrown over Doflamingo’s shoulders, eyes slanting open to find the blonde looming above him. He’s so damn big, almost menacing. Such a threatening size and here Law is giving himself over without resistance. 

“Have mercy,” Law snivels. 

Doflamingo’s laugh is gorgeous, falling to his elbows, easily caging Law in. Law ignores the stretch in his muscles, after tonight just about everything will be aching on him anyways, might as well get used to it. 

“Not a chance doll,” Doflamingo lilts, “I haven’t even got mine yet.” 

Doflamingo rocks back inside of Law, and he hates to admit it feels better than before. Either it’s really been that long since Law got laid, or Doflamingo’s better than he expected- which is obvious. This man just gave Law his first untouched orgasm, and Law knows if given enough time he’d be able to have a second. 

Doflamingo builds a steady pace, lulling Law into his bed, leaving him gasping and clawing at the sheets. It feels damn good, Law’s always liked this position, that sweet feeling of his prostate being hit over and over again. Law’s still reeling from his first orgasm, cock plumping again because of the sensitivity. 

“You prefer it this way, hm?” Doflamingo asks knowingly. 

Law nods dumbly, vision cloudy because of tears. 

“God, you’re fucking pretty.” Doflamingo groans, sliding Law up the bed with each thrust. 

Law’s hole greedily sucks in Doflamingo’s cock, the blonde’s moan husky, slamming faster. Doflamingo’s forehead falls to Law’s clavicle, those measured strokes of his turning the faintest bit sloppy. Law smiles in a daze, stupidly proud that Doflamingo’s losing that admiring self-control of his. Puffs of air hit Law’s skin, the atmosphere around them turning frantic. 

“I’m about to come.” Doflamingo mutters, voice gravelly. 

It’s not a question, but it’s there laced in his tone, and Law’s heart thumps in excitement. 

“Inside me.” 

Doflamingo huffs out a laugh, ramming his thick cock faster, pushing Law up the bed with every drive. The blonde doesn’t say anything when he orgasms, just lets out the most gorgeous groan Law’s ever heard, it’s long and drawn out, husky and intoxicating. 

Law’s head swims at the huge load painting his insides, clamping his walls to feel how his cock pulsates. Doflamingo’s hips don’t stutter at all, he still keeps rocking at the same maddening pace, fucking his come deeper into Law, and he’s never felt anything more exquisite. Law can see why people become cum sluts, Law can nearly taste the saltiness on his tongue, bitter and addicting. 

Doflamingo pauses when his orgasm subsides, dropping most of his weight but not enough to crush Law. His legs are screaming at the new painful angle, still so damn hard, but Doflamingo’s softening up, pulling out with a shaky breath. Law almost stops him, almost, wanting to feel his cock a little more. Even soft Doflamingo is bigger than anybody he’s ever been with; it’s going to be hell leaving this man alone. He’d live on, and off, that dick if he could. 

Law makes a noise of question when Doflamingo slides down his body, feeling relief as his legs fall to the bed, mix matched eyes gazing up at him as he trails butterfly kisses as he goes. 

“How do you still have energy?” Law grumbles, throwing an arm over his face. 

Law can feel Doflamingo’s release pooling out of him, and he regrets not having a plug of some sort. Doflamingo spreads Law’s thighs apart, and he raises his arm a little. Doflamingo looks eager, and Law knows for a fact he’s going to be ruined. 

“I’m a man of many wonders.” 

Oh, Law imagines he is. 

Doflamingo licks his lips, delving forward yet stopping at the last minute. Law clenches when Doflamingo’s eyes roll up to him, fingers spreading him wide. More cum spills onto the bed and Law flushes a deeper shade of red. 

“My parting gift,” Doflamingo muses suggestively, “so that you’ll remember me.”

▪ 

Law startles awake, groaning softly as to not wake up the man sleeping. A glance at his phone shows it’s nearing three in the morning, unsurprising. Law is usually wide awake at this time. The unfamiliar area probably has a lot to do with his lack of sleep also, but at least Doflamingo’s bed- and Doflamingo- are comfortable.

Law carefully picks up Doflamingo’s arm that was thrown over his stomach, knees almost buckling when he stands. Doflamingo did a fucking number on him. After eating Law out into another mind-blowing orgasm, Doflamingo barely gave him any time to breathe when he shoved his face onto the bed to fuck him brutally. 

The remnants of Doflamingo’s essence still inside him and it makes Law shiver, legs shaking as he picks up his briefs to slip them on, pants next. Law looks around the room in confusion, bare feet padding softly. Where the hell did his shirt go? That was the first garment to get ripped off in the heat of the moment. 

Law shrugs, grabbing the shirt that first captured his attention in that bar- because he can’t find his, of course. Not at all because he wants something to remember Doflamingo by. Shit. Law needs a drink, probably a cigarette or two. Where were his shoes again? 

“Where are you going, pretty angel?” 

Law startles, a shiver rolling through him at Doflamingo’s sleep voice. If he thought his bedroom voice to be wicked, then this one is just downright lethal. Law glances over his shoulder, finishing the last button to his shirt. Or well, Doflamingo’s, but who cares about that right now. 

Doflamingo’s body is outlined by moonlight alone, one side of his face glowing, showing off that beautiful cerulean. Ruined bed sheets low on his waist. Law knows he’s still naked under there, and he swallows thickly. 

“Home.” 

“Work tomorrow?” Doflamingo’s voice is too playful for the early morning hour, and Law nods without meaning to. 

“Yes.” 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a terrible liar?” 

Shit, Law needs a smoke. 

“You just might be the first.” Law retorts, still looking around for his shoes, hating how easily he was just read. 

“By the front door.” There’s a smile on Doflamingo’s lips, Law doesn’t even have to turn around to see, “come. I’ll walk you.” 

This is a bad idea, a _bad_ idea. Law repeats that over and over again as they walk down the vast hallway, Doflamingo’s polite enough to throw a bathrobe over his frame. It still doesn’t help; Law knows he’s naked. He won’t be able to walk out of here if Doflamingo’s sending him off, he’ll come crawling back instead. 

It’s one thing sneaking out, that’s easy. His partner for the evening barely stirring or feigning sleep, leave it to Doflamingo to not be like other men. Law watches that pretty hand of his curl over the doorknob and he licks his lips; the hand that was just touching all over his body, bringing him pleasure in overloads. 

“You don’t live far do you?” Doflamingo asks, and Law shakes his head, belatedly fucking realizing he didn’t even drive tonight. 

Doflamingo drove him to his house, or he should say his driver did. _That_ should send warning signs to his brain, but that’s too much work for the early morning hour. What the hell, Law used to be much better at this. Doflamingo leaves him in a daze. 

“Not at all.” 

Law’s breath catches in his throat when Doflamingo’s other hand grips his chin gently, their lips slotting together the minute he tilts his head back. Doflamingo licks wickedly into him, tongue tracing his, the roof of his mouth, sliding around every crook and crevice as if he’s trying to savor his taste. Law moans, turning in Doflamingo’s hold, and his hand slides from his chin to the nape of his neck. 

Law’s hands curl into Doflamingo’s bathrobe, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Law doesn’t even realize he’s trapped until his back comes into contact with the door, Doflamingo shamelessly lifting his leg off the ground. Law breaks the kiss when he expertly grinds against him, both of their dicks hard. Doflamingo’s fingers tighten over his nape, nails scratching up Law’s thigh. 

“I told you Law,” Doflamingo muses against his lips, “you’re a terrible liar.” 

Maybe he is. Law has been lying to himself all night, saying he’ll forget all about Doflamingo, walk away from the man without a care in the world. For once he stops pretending that this was the worst experience of his life, and he curls his hands around Doflamingo’s upper arms. Doflamingo’s smiling when Law flutters his eyelashes, giving his body over to the blonde’s touch. 

“Take me back to bed?” Law breathes, his cock twitching in between them. 

Doflamingo’s hand is wrapped on Law’s opposite thigh before he can even take his next breath, easily picking him up. Law wraps his legs around his waist, trying to hide his grin when Doflamingo speaks. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been enjoying putting Law in the light of realizing 'wow I want to be a Cockslut' instead of just putting him in that place? I mean, if there's one thing I'm good for it's making that man Unabashedly Horny over dick, but I had fun with this one. I'd even muse that it's probably the beginning of doflaw's relationship (in my universe, obviously).. both of them having passionate sex, becoming attached. Yes yes, I like the thought of them thinking they'll be one night stands, but it turns into something more. Anyways, this baby is a close favorite of mine, so I hope y'all liked it too ^.^
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
